veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Quest list
About Quests Quests are simply tasks which Scarlett can perform in order to succeed in her overarching goal, stopping the Undead Archon. Some quests are quite simple and straightforward; other tasks may require many steps. Some quests will spawn other, subordinate or sequel quests. Some Quests require other, prerequisite quests be completed first. __TOC__ Active Quest List Scarlett will have many quests going on at the same time. To help the player keep track of what quests have been assigned, the games inventory screen provides an "Active Quests" page which lists each quest Scarlett has received but has not yet completed. Selecting a specific quest reveals a journal page describing the details of the quest, what steps Scarlett has already completed for that quest, and what Scarlett must do next to continue that quest. Some quests will remain active for a very long time, as Scarlett will need to deal with many prerequisites first. For example, The Undead Archon quest will be her first assignment, near the start of the game, and will remain at the top of her to-do list for the entire game. Quest Map The player can activate "show on map" for any one Quest at a time; Just select it on the Active Quest List. That causes the next location Scarlett should visit to pursue that quest to appear as a small green dot on the map (and inset mini-map). This is useful in finding the proper building, room, or even location within a building, for Scarlett to find whomever or whatever she needs to locate. Sometimes, Scarlett will receive a quest to visit some unknown location (e.g., "go to Nox's house,"). The only way she can learn where "Nox" lives is to use the built-in quest map. (Consider the game's maps of Venice and the quest maps as embodiments of the Journals that Don and Nesto gave to Scarlett early in the game.) It's also useful in seeking a person involved in a quest who isn't always at the same location, such as Rico or Kronos. Some Quests can't be advanced until other prerequisite events have occurred, giving Scarlett access to locations or objects that are needed. (In this case, the location shown on the quest map is sometimes bogus.) Some Quests may show multiple locations, especially if it doesn't matter which order Scarlett visits them. Completed Quests The inventory screen also provides a "Completed Quests" page which records past quests and details what tasks Scarlett performed to complete it. Note that it's sometimes necessary to return to the person who assigned the quest to Scarlett, possible requesting a reward, in order to formally complete the quest and move it from the active list to the completed list. Do I Have To? Many quests are mandatory: Scarlett must complete them in order to succeed in her primary goal of defeating the Undead Archon. Some quests are optional: Completing them will add to Scarlett's Experience and Reputation. Scarlett can undertake these tasks by requesting work from characters such as the Guard Captain of the Inner City or the Judge. Or, Scarlett may request assignments from the head of whichever Guild she joined. Other optional quests can be obtained by simply talking to citizens in need of help. Scarlett may accept or decline such optional quests. Even for those quests that she accepts, she may choose not to complete them before completing the game. She will have to complete at least some optional quests in order to gain enough Experience and Reputation to finally succeed. ---- List of Quests Scarlett isn't given quests in a fixed order. Depending on where she goes and who she talks to first, she can receive them in different order. However, there is a rough order based on where the quest originates. (Some quests take a long time to accomplish, and are completed in different locations. Also, it's possible for Scarlett to go back to earlier locations and receive or complete quests that could have been dealt with earlier.) The quests below are listed by where Scarlett first gets the quest, in roughly the order she may encounter them. Click on a quest's title to get more information about it, including maps, guides, and possible rewards. 'San Pasquale Quests' The game begins with Scarlett in her hometown of San Pasquale, where she receives her first quests: The Undead Archon From: Death Location: San Pasquale Death appears to Scarlett in a dream and tells her that the Undead Archon plans destruction for the entire world, and only Scarlett can stop him. This quest will be at the top of Scarlett's active quest list for the entire game. Proper Clothes From: Jarta Location: San Pasquale Scarlett needs to find proper clothing to replace her tattered dress. The Moonblade Mystery From: Death Location: San Pasquale Death told Scarlett she must find the legendary Moonblade and go to Venice. Reaching Venice From: Death Location: San Pasquale Death told Scarlett she must find the Moonblade and go to the city of Venice. A Favor for The Blacksmith From: Mattheo Location: San Pasquale Fetch new pliers for Mattheo from the forest hut. A Friend in Distress From: Villager Location: San Pasquale Rescue Leon from assassins. The Concealed Final Will From: Don and Nesto Location: San Pasquale Find the Last Testament in the forest hut and read it to the brothers. The Moonblade Resurrection From: Don and Nesto Location: San Pasquale Get Mattheo to refurbish the Moonblade. An Adequate Smithy From: Mattheo Location: San Pasquale Mattheo asks Scarlett to find him a better smithy. The Mining Effort From: Miner Location: Copper Mine The old miner asks Scarlett to clear out the Delvers and then find him some new workers for the mine. Cousin Rupert From: Casimir (Villager) Location: San Pasquale Bring Rupert's necklace back to his cousin. Village under Attack From: Casimir (Villager) Location: San Pasquale When Scarlett returns to San Pasquale late in the story, she find the village is under attack by Necromancers. Kill them all to complete the quest. ---- 'South Shore Quests' How to Move Rocks From: Juan (Innkeeper) Location: Windmill Tavern The Innkeeper asks Scarlett to get some pigeons back from a pigeon keeper, Soros, in Creek Bay, so he can send a message to get the rockslide cleared off the road to Venice. Tavern Treasures From: Yngvar (Warrior) Location: South Shore The Windmill Tavern's Innkeeper is keeping stolen goods in a secret room. A Letter to Venice From: Yngvar (Warrior) Location: South Shore Bring a letter from Yngvar to Rangar at the Order of the Holy Seal in Venice. The Injured Fisherman From: Hengfisk (Fisherman) Location: South Shore Fetch paddles for the fisherman's boat. ---- Outer City Quests Where is The Black Grimoire? From: Death Location: Twilight World on entering Outer City Death tells Scarlett that she must find Sophistos and make sure he destroyed the Black Grimoire. Trust To Be Earned From: Nox Nox knows something about the Black Grimoire and Sophistos. Scarlett must earn his trust by joining one of the city's three Guilds. The Rescue of Sophistos From: Nox Nox tells Scarlett that Sophistos was taken prisoner by Hector and taken aboard his flagship, The Claw. Nightwatch Troubles From: Kronos (Nightwatch) Retrieve the crest of the old Nightwatch man from a strange Flying Beasts in the Nightwatch guild hall. In exchange, he will provide the Key to the Inner City gate. Gardener's Nightmare From: Gardener Location: Outer City Kill a Delver that is digging up the man's garden. (50 REP) Damage Underground From: Judge Location: Outer City Fix the water system in the catacombs. It is in the middle section of the catacombs, two guards mark the spot. Kill the gripper and remove the stone, go back to the judge and done. The Gripper Queen (Outer City) From: Judge Location: Outer City Kill the Gripper Queen in the catacombs. The huge Queen Gripper is in the southern part of the catacombs. Pick your hammer to kill the gripper and her minions easily. Go back to the judge to claim your reward. False Accusation From: Lorn (prisoner) Location: Outer City Garrison tower Get the money Rat owes the prisoner and pay his taxes for him. A Rat's Work From: Rat Location: Outer City Backstreets Persuade Rico to work for Rat again. Scarlett's reward for this is an introduction to Crowe. Rescue from the Tower From: Madeline Location: Outer City Trading center Rescue a drunkard from demons (Lectors). Access to the Amphitheater From: Guardsman Location: Outer City Trading Center Gain access to the Amphitheater area of the Outer City. Delivery for the Doctor From: Warehouse Merchant Location: Amphitheater Outer City A merchant in the Amphitheater asks Scarlett to deliver a package to "the Doctor" (Gregorius) in the Arsenal District. This will take a while. Crowe's Trust From: Crowe Location: Outer City Trading Center Crowe asks you to swap some "Wanted" posters of his. Go to the Judge's back room and exchange the posters, then straight back to Crowe. Clear Sky in the Outer City From: Crowe Location: Outer City Trading Center After gaining his trust, Crowe asks you to get rid of the nests of the beasts on the roof of the Outer City. There are four nests to get rid of, one is on top of the Amphitheater, the others are scattered around the rooftops. Chasing Bandits in the Outer City From: Guard Captain of the Outer City Location: Outer City Catacombs Track the rogues who roam the streets at night back to their layer, and wipe them out. ---- Guild Quests Each of the three Guilds has their own set of quests for Scarlett to complete, depending on which guild she joins. Each guild will insist she performed at least one quest as an initiation test. Scarlett may request additional quests from her guild any time after she joins, to increase her Experience and Reputation. In the Outer City, Scarlett will decide which guild to join, though she may accept the optional quests anytime after that, and she may have to complete them in other locations throughout the world. Scarlett can only join one Guild, and so only receive one set of these quests. Order of the Holy Seal Quests Scarlett will need to complete a first quest an initiation test before she's admitted to the Order of the Holy Seal. After completing her initiation to the Order, Scarlett may optionally request other, optional "delivery" quests from the guild, to increase her Experience or Reputation. The Order of the Holy Seal From: Rangar Location: Outer City Retrieve the Shield of St. Anthony from a tomb in the Outer City Catacombs. The Sword of St. Anthony From: Rangar Location: Outer City Retrieve the sword of St. Anthony from a tomb in the Inner City Catacombs. The Helmet of St. Anthony From: Rangar Location: Outer City Retrieve the helm of St. Anthony from a locked room in the Arsenal District. The Harness of St. Anthony From: Rangar Location: Outer City Retrieve the harness of St. Anthony from a far-away land (Juma Tribal Lands.) Hooded Wings Quests In order to become a member of the Hooded Wings, Scarlett will need to complete one initial delivery as an initiation test; this will actually break down into two separate quests. After completing her Wings initiation, Scarlett may choose to request other, optional "delivery" quests from the guild, to increase her experience or reputation. The Hooded Wings From: Master Deimos Location: Outer City Find Grimm in the basement. Earn the Wings From: Grimm Location: Outer City Deliver a letter to someone on the Outer City rooftops. The Merchant Vessel From: Grimm Location: Outer City Pick up a package from a ship in the Southern Bay. Dubious Methods From: Grimm Location: Outer City Pick up a painting from a home in the Inner City. Signal Fires From: Grimm Location: Outer City Pick up a parcel from a ship in the Harbor by lighting the lighthouse fire. No Questions Asked From: Grimm Location: Outer City Collect (steal) an item from the Order of the Holy Seal guildhall and deliver it to the Arsenal District. The Longest Journey From: Master Deimos Location: Outer City Deliver a letter to Akbah in the Juma Tribal Lands in Africa. Net of the Mask Quests After joining the Net of the Mask and reaching their guildhouse in the Inner City, Scarlett will receive her first guild quest for the Net. After completing her first assignment, Scarlett may choose to request other jobs from Aeris, either to increase her Experience or Reputation: The Net of the Mask From: Aeris Location: Outer City Get to the Net of the Mask's guildhall in the Inner City. Get the diary of Victor from his old home in the Outer City. Lost Messenger From: Aeris Location: South Shore Discover the fate of a missing Hooded Wings messenger Victor wanted to intercept. Forest Hut Secret From: Aeris Location: San Pasquale Return to the Forest Hut in San Pasquale to search for the ghost of the man who hid the Moonblade. Victor's Secret From: Aeris Location: Inner City Unlock the secret Victor left behind from the clues in his riddle. ---- Inner City Quests The Pathway to the Claw From: (automatic on entering Inner City) Location: Inner City Sophistos has been taken Prisoner aboard The Claw, Hector's Persian warship. Scarlett needs to get aboard that ship. Tusker's Special Friend From: Tusker Location: Rooftops (Inner City) Rescue Tusker's "Special Friend", Gio, who is imprissoned in the Inner City Catacombs. (Only necessary if Scarlett's Reputation is under 300.) A Stolen Key From: Casmir Location: Persian Trade House Inner City A rogue has stolen the key from Casmir, Tusker's collaborator to get to The Claw via the Persian Trade House. Scarlett needs to get it back, fast. The Belly of the Beast From: (automatic) Location: The Claw Inner City Scarlett needs to escape from prison and find her belongings again, especially the Moonblade. The Heart of the Claw From: (automatic) Location: The Claw Inner City Scarlett needs to get into the Claw's throne room, where Sophistos is being held and interrogated. Rogue Games From: Drago (Gondolier) Location: The Claw Inner City Drago can provide Scarlett the password she needs to get into The Claw's throne room. To get his help, she needs to steal three packets of medicine from the upper deck of The Claw. Captured Citizen From: Eliana (Woman) Location: Inner City, in front of the Net of the Maskguild. Eliana tearfully asks Scarlett to rescue her husband, who was taken away by Persian Mercenaries. He was taken to The Claw. Chasing Bandits in the Inner City From: Guard Captain of the Inner City Location: Tavern (Inner City) The Guard Captain asks Scarlett to wipe out the two bandit headquarters in the Inner City. The Gripper Queen (Inner City) From: Guard Captain of the Inner City Location: Tavern (Inner City) Yet another quest to kill a Gripper queen in the catacombs. A Note for A Lady From: Citizen Location: Tavern (Inner City) Scarlett is asked to take a letter to Liora in the Arsenal District. at the Skullbreak Tavern. Heir to the Mansion From: Callisto Location: Tavern (Inner City) - after finishing Act 2 Scarlett is asked to free the kidnapped Lady Yasmin from the catacombs. Medicine From: Citizen Location: House next to Persian Trade House (Inner City) A citizen (unnamed) will ask Scarlett to get the medicine for his sick wife. The medicine is on top of the Outer City Trading Center. Clear Sky in the Inner City From: San Location: Shop of Occult (Inner City, close to the Old Catherdral) San asks Scarlett to get rid of three nest of roof beasts in the Inner City. Pale Hearts From: San Location: Shop of Occult (Inner City, close to the Old Catherdral) San asks Scarlett to collect eight Pale Hearts that you can obtain after killing stone statues. Lost Knowledge From: Nox Location: Inner City Rooftops Scarlett finds a scroll on a body on the rooftops. Nox tells her it is very dangerous and she should take it to the Net of the Mask. ---- 'Arsenal District Quests' Abandoned Honor From: Corrupt Guardsmen Location: At the other side of the Platform in Arsenal District on way to Dockyards and the Harbor As price for letting her pass, two corrupt Guardsmen will ask Scarlett to fetch some items from the Garrison in the Inner City so that the Guard Captain doesn't notice. Warning Akbah From: Juma Tribeswoman or automatic Location: The Skullbreak Tavern in Arsenal District Help Akbah escape the wrath of Princess Chiamaka's Juma Warriors. Of Cursed Chapels From: Brother Johan Location: Administration Center in Arsenal District Help Brother Johan remove a curse and some demons from the Arsenal Chapel. On Holy Mission From: Brother Johan Location: Administration Center in Arsenal District Scarlett has to retrieve a sacred scroll from the Old Cathedral in Inner City in order to lift the chapel's curse. The Voice of the Dead From: Liora Location: Skullbreak Tavern (Arsenal District) Scarlett needs to talk to Liora's dead husband, Fargo, whose body lies in the Arsenal District Catacombs, in order to earn Liora's trust. Secret Errands From: Largo Location: Administration Center in Arsenal District (after Liora gives Scarlett the recommendation) Largo wants Scarlett to get rid of Mercutio for him. He's in the Ambrosial Lotus in the Arsenal District. The Dark Tower From: Largo Location: Arsenal District Administration Center Get into Sophistos's laboratory in the Old Chimney. Chasing the Black Grimoire From: Sophistos Location: Arsenal District Find the Black Grimoire somehow. Poison From: Princess Chiamaka Location: Old Chimney This isn't a voluntary quest; it will be inflicted on an unwilling Scarlett when the time is right. Bad News From: guildmaster (Of which ever guild Scarlett joined.) Location: Arsenal District Leon is in trouble, again, somewhere in the Harbor area. The Platform From: Citizen Location: At the entrance of the Platform in Arsenal District A platform operator will tell Scarlett that the platform is not working. Unpaid Service From: Venus Location: Ambrosial Lotus in Arsenal District Vanity wants Scarlett to make a customer who didn't pay for her services pay 150 ducats. The Lesser Evil From: Kitten (only if you spared Mercutio) Location: Ambrosial Lotus om Arsenal District The last quest to get rid of rogues. Kill the rogues in their two lairs in the Arsenal District. Explosive Goods From: Rebels Location: Skullbreak Tavern in Arsenal District The Rebels want Scarlett to sink a ship loaded with explosives. Where's the Man? From: Lea Location: House by the bridge leading to the tavern (in Arsenal District) Lea asks Scarlett to find her husband. ---- 'Harbor Quests' The Hunted Becomes The Hunter From: Princess Chiamaka Location: Harbor Chase Princess Chiamaka to the end of the Earth. She can run, but she can't hide. Sea Patrol From: Venetian Captain Location: Harbor (Charming Princess) Scarlett sets sail with Venice's Coast Guard and ravages a pirate ship. Pirates! From: Tusker Location: Harbor (Pirate Ship) Scarlett sets sail with the Pirates and plunders a Venetian ship. ---- 'Africa Quests' The Baka King From: Gero Location: Juma Tribal Lands, Juma Village Gero will ask Scarlett to kill the Baka king. It is located in the Northern Basin. Just get rid of it and go back to Gero. Let the Games Begin! From: Gero Location: Juma Tribal Lands, Necropolis Enter the Necropolis arena and defeat five waves of contestants in a non-lethal tournament to win a nice prize. The Doge's Palace From: Princess Chiamaka Location: Juma Tribal Lands Scarlett needs to find a way to enter the Doge's Palace undetected by Victor's magic. ---- Doge's Palace Quests Steward's Trust From: Steward Location: Doge's Palace Convince the Steward to grant Scarlett access to all the Palace grounds by proving her loyalty to the Doge. Glory Forsaken From: Automatic at end of Steward's Trust quest Location: Doge's Palace Free the rebels and overcome the corrupt City Council to gain access to the Doge's Throne Room. Lost Love From: Ghost of Dead Jailor Location: Doge's Palace Dungeon Get the head of the Dead Jailor's deceased girl friend, so he has ghostly company and will give Scarlett the key to the cells. Shady Assistance From: Lucio Location: Doge's Palace If Scarlett asks Lucio for work (after earning his trust) and he'll send her to help a courtier with a dead body to dispose of. The Heart of Darkness From: Automatic at end of Glory Forsaken quest Location: Doge's Palace Throw down with the Undead Archon in his own throne room. The Grand Finale. Category:Quest Category:Browse